JakeJane thing for David
by Apuru
Summary: AU where they know each other IRL or something. Enjoy


"Hey, bastard. Wanna bake today?" is the content of the text which caused Mr. Jake English to wake up at 8:00– on a weekend! He woke up from some sort of silly dream of adventures, and smiled at the text that he'd received.

"Sure. What time?"

"Now, silly! :B"

He dressed himself and made his way over to his companion's house without a second thought to even so much as comb his hair. When he arrived, he looked even worse; he had made the decision to run the few miles to Jane's house. He panted briefly and rang the doorbell.

"I'm coming; hold on a second!"

Jane quickly made her way over to the door, and opened it to a greeting consisting of a smile. Not just any smile. A genuine smile that came from Jake's very being; even his garden-grass-green eyes seemed to be smiling at her.

"Sorry if it seems a little quiet here today. My dad's on a bit of a business trip for a few days." Jane chuckled and guided him to the kitchen.

"It's- It's fine." Jake mumbled, still a tad tired from his small workout. "So, what are we baking, my dear Jane Crocker?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a cake?"

"I'm not all that talented in the field of baking, but I'll give it a try! So, what's the first thing we need?"

"Flour is the first," Jane listed and paused to reach for it.

"Oh, that? That's on a hella high shelf! Let me get that for you, love."

If Jake would have been able to see Jane's face, it would be clear to him that her face became red at the word, and her periwinkle eyes widened at the thought of him returning the feelings. But of course not, she thought, _what good am I to him? How could such a strong, handsome fellow such as him fall for this no-life baker? _Of course, she was very incorrect, but we can never know anything without a little exploration. And exploration, little did she know, was what is to occur, and certainly no proper baking shall happen.

"I reached it, what's next?" Jake attested as he set the flour by Jane, secretly hostilely snapping her train of thought without noticing.

"Hm? That'd be the sugar."

"I can get that too! And what color are we making this thing?"

"I don't know, I figured that'd be up to you."

"Well, normally I'd suggest a gung-ho hue of green," he spoke and paused to look to her eyes. "But now that I'm here, how about blue? It's an awfully splendorific color now that I think about it."

"Sure thing, Jake! It's a lovely color, if I do say so myself."

Jake was quite torn at that moment. He wondered if he should just get the damn fucking sugar or if he should tell her why he was feeling affection for the color blue today, or if she already knew. He attempted to do both. As he reached for the sugar, he managed to utter,

"Your blue is the prettiest shade of eye friggin' shit I messed up."

Jane, being the up-spirited girl she is, couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Real smooth, Mr. Don Juan! Was that an attempt to court me?" she inquired, her face red from hope of a requited crush and humor.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't!" Jake retorted, his face even a darker hue than Jane's. In the spur of the moment, he decided to kiss her.

Jane nearly screamed, and she covered her face in embarrassment. She peeked through her fingers to find that Jake was as well covering his, so she decidedly plied his hands away with her unnatural strength and kissed him back. Being as surprised and in love as they both were, they hurried to the nearest room with something comfortable and began their passion play there. They immediately tore of each other's clothing and kissed some more. Jane pushed Jake down with a minimal force; they shared plans. In their nudity, they were not embarrassed; for they were one. Jane set herself atop of Jake, causing Jake to let out a little yelp. He'd never felt an actual, warm human on him.

"Is this your first time, old sport?" Jane giggled and moaned at once.

"M..Maybe!" Jake responded, hardly able to speak through his ecstasy.

Jane would have let out a "me too", but she chose to moan instead.

Jane moved up and about on top of Jake, his dick thrusting around inside of her. They were both screaming; but so consumed in each other that they were apathetic towards the possibility of neighbors hearing them. Their bodies were tightly pushed together with gravity and muscle; Jane's breasts moving around on Jake's chest. Although Jane was doing most of the work, Jake then began to thrust into the action himself. They commit this act of love for several hours, Jake then pulling out to squirt on Jane's face.

"I think I need to clean up," Jane laughed.

They kissed, and their passion did not ever end for each other.

This article, however, did.


End file.
